What Goes On When Olivia Isn't At Work
A special episode that show cases some interesting events that happen at Olivia's old job. Episode Summary Olivia is on break at her new job at Olive Garden. She is sitting there, wondering about what could possibly be going on at her old job. She doesn't imagine anything real exciting is happening. At the old place, it's just a typical day. Steady pace, relatively quiet, nothing to out of the ordinary. All of a sudden, Aubrey thinks she spots someone of royalty enter the restaurant. To everyone's surprise, she's right. The monarch introduces himself as King Phil, and he craves a burger. The person on front counter, Naomi, makes sure he receives excellent service. She shows him to a table, and is presented with the most excellent burger he's ever tried. After King Phil leaves, a circus caravan breaks down in front of the restaurant. The ring leader wonders how they're possibly going to go to their show now. One of the clowns suggests performing in a nearby parking lot. The ring leader isn't sure if performing in a McDonald's parking lot is ideal, but as long as it attracts an audience. To their surprise, it does. Ryan notices this circus happening outside, and everyone is fascinated. They get to work while enjoying a spectacular show. After the performance is done, a man walks in with a check for $1,000,000 to go towards funding of the restaurant. The general manager is quite surprised, but accepts the check. Sunshine thinks this has definitely been an interesting day, and wonders what could happen next. All of a sudden, Sonic and friends show up inside the restaurant. Ryan can't believe that the Sonic the Hedgehog is inside their McDonald's. Sonic fancies some food. Tails isn't sure he wants to eat here. Knuckles could really go for a McRib. Everyone is fancying over Sonic and can't believe he's in their restaurant. Cody is still impressed with how Sonic saved them all from being turned into robots. Sonic says it's all part of a day's work. Aubrey gives the three their food. Sonic says if there's any more signs of danger around here ever like a grease monster or something, to let them know. Troy thinks that's funny because that's actually happened. Everyone goes home from work reminiscing on the day they just had. Ryan really hates the job, but that was definitely one of the best shifts he's had there in a long time. Sunshine agrees, and feels bad for those who missed out. Back at Olive Garden, Olivia is reading about all the events that happened at McDonald's on her phone. Olivia is somewhat upset she missed that all, but sure is glad she stopped working there. Production Information * CGI is used in the episode, although it is very unnoticeable * King Phil is played by Phil Vischer, with is voice similar to that of Archibald Asparagus from VeggieTales * The circus ring leader is played by Wallace Shawn Trivia * "Dark Bloo Inn" from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when King Phil arrives * "Switch Scramble Circus" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''is heard during the circus performance * An instrumental of "It Doesn't Matter" from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''is heard when Sonic enters the restaurant * Cody mentions the events of "Gotta Go Fast!" * Troy mentions the events of "Underneath the Kitchen" * An article about the ''Fortnite black hole event can be seen on Olivia's phone Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel